¿Por que no Fudo?
by YumiFubuki
Summary: Kido se ah ganado un viaje a Osaka, y quiere que Fudo lo acompañe, mas este se niega. Asi que Kido decide ponerse algo "atrevido". 'Fudo se lamio los labios. -Olvidate de moverte por un mes, Yuuto.


Kido ya habia casi hasta suplicado para que el del mohicano lo acompañara, pero el otro se negaba rotundamente.  
-¿Por que no Fudo?  
-¡Por que no quiero! Ve a joder a alguien mas- dijo usando un tono de voz tan frío que Kido se quedo helado y se dio por vencido.  
-Bien, vere quien me acompaña...- dijo con voz inexpresiva y se marcho.  
El de rastas estaba tan desanimado que no hizo absolutamente nada en todo el dia, hasta que se le ocurrio un maravilloso plan. Seguro él lo ayudaria.  
Volteo a ver el reloj. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada, aunque eso no le importo. Se puso su abrigo y salio silenciosamente de su casa para dirigirse a la de su amigo.  
Que suerte que estaba cerca su casa, por que hacia tanto frio que hubiera sido un milagro que no llegara totalmente congelado.  
Toco el timbre. Nada...  
1...  
2...  
3...  
Toco de nuevo. Nada...  
1...  
2...  
3...  
Toco varias veces. Nada...  
1...  
2...  
3...  
Golpeo y toco el timbre desesperado. Nada...  
1...  
2...  
-¡MALDITA SEA, QUE ENFERMO MOLESTA A ESTA HORA!- Se escucho gritar desde la ventana de arriba y despues de eso el de ratas sintio que algo pesado le caia en la cabeza y lo dejaba K.O.!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Kido...Kido...despierta...- escucho que le hablaban mientras lo sacudian salvajemente.  
-¡No te puedes morir! Antes me tienes que dar todos tus pingüinos como buen amigo que eres- y sintio como le daban de bofetadas, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...¿Por que demonios contaba las bofetada que le daban?  
-¡Ya basta Sakuma! Estoy vivo, casi me matas a golpes...- le reclamo mientras se sentaba en el sillón en el cual se encontraba.  
Vio a Genda entrando al salón con una bolsa de hielo en la mano.  
-Que bien que ya despertaste Kido. Creia que Sakuma te habia matado... Fudo nos hubiera asesinado.  
-¿Por que y con que me golpeaste Sakuma?  
-Lo siento, crei que eras uno de esos borrachos de la esquina que vienen a tocar en el madrugada y pues... Lo unico que tenia cerca era una estatua de barro de pinguino y pues... Ya te imaginaras lo demás...- explico el peligris con una risita nerviosa.  
-Venia a pedirte ayuda Sakuma.  
El aludido se sorprendio tanto que dejo de reir y se quedo de piedra. ¿Kido el gran estratega y jugador de futból perfecto necesitaba ayuda de alguien como él?  
-¿E-En que... Que te p-puedo ayudar... Kido?- tartamudeo regresando a la realidad.  
-¿Podrias fingir que me acompañaras al viaje que gane a Osaka? Èl no quiere ir conmigo...  
-Ah... De eso se trataba. ¡Claro! A Genda no le molestara si lo hago para ayudarte.  
-Muchas gracias amigos- y tomo la bolsa de hielo poniendola en el gran chichon que se le habia hecho.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

-Ya llegue...- dijo Kido entrando a su casa dónde se encontraba Fudo esperandolo desde las cinco de la mañana.  
-¿Donde demonios estabas?  
-Arreglando lo de mi acompañante de viaje. Seguro sera divertido ir con él- dijo sonriendo.  
El de ojos verdes fruncio el ceño y lo miro de mala manera, a lo que el de ratas agrando su sonrisa.  
-¿Quien?  
-Sakuma, quien mas. Hace tanto calor en Osaka que tendremos que dormir desnudos; y ademas es un cuarto especial para parejas, por lo que es una sola cama... Con velas aromaticas, petalos de rosas, alberca... ¡Seguro sera muy romantico! Ire a prepara mis maletas, que en unas horas debo irme a mi romantico viaje con Saku-chan.  
Y dicho esto subio a hacer sus maletas.  
Fudo a escondidas tambien hizo una maleta. ¿Como que se iria con Sakuma? ¡Se iria a ese viaje romantico sólo con él! ¡Si el maldito de "Saku-chan" se atrevia a hacercarse a Kido, lo convertiria en cenisas de pingüino!  
El del parche llego hora y media dspues.  
-¡Saku-chan!- grito Kido emocionado lanzandose sobre él y dandole un beso en la mejilla.  
Fudo y Sakuma no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver a Kido.  
Llevaba el pelo suelto y sus ojos descubiertos, vestia un short y una camiseta pegados dejando a relucir su esbelta y deseable figura.  
-¡Quitate esa ropa, recojete el cabello y ponte tus estupidos goggles!-le grito Fudo.  
-¿Por que? Si me voy a ir a la playa con Saku-chan y me quiero ver bien-dijo Kido con un puchero fingido.  
Y entonces Fudo ya no pudo más.  
Saco las maletas y tomo a Kido del brazo jalandolo a la puerta.  
-Yo ire contigo quieras o no- lo metio en el coche y metio las maletas a la cajuela.  
Kido le articulo un "Muchas Gracias" a su amigo y el otro en respuesta, saco de su maleta dos pinguinos de peluche disfrazados de Fudo y de él y comenzo a moverlos de forma obsena y pervertida, dandole una pequeña demostracion a Kido del precio que tendria que pagar por haber puesto asi de celoso a Fudo.  
El estratega no pudo más que sonrojarse y sonreirle.  
-No se por que demonios hiciste esa estupides Yuuto- le regaño Fudo mientras conducia- ; si sabias que de todas formas te acompañaria.  
Kido rio divertido.  
-Tienes razón. Me hiciste actuar como un completo idiota para que me acompañaras. Pero aun asi fue divertido... Además, lo que te habia dicho de la habitación era verdad...  
Fudo se lamio los labios.  
-Olvidate de moverte por un mes Yuuto. Tu te lo buscaste...  
Y el de rastas por obvias razones no pudo ni sentarse por mucho tiempo...  
Aun que debia de admitir que disfruto su viaje hasta literalmente no poder ni moverse

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Bueeeeno!  
¿Comentario? ¿Tomatazo? ¿Helado? ¿Critica constructiva? ¿Amenaza de muerte?  
Lo quieras poner sera bienvenido! Hasta el proximo one shot!


End file.
